


Not Quite Meeting

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was knew, but she could still understand. To an extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.

It was disorienting here. Everything was loud, her first and only memories full of this place of ash and destruction. She was unnoticed amid the noise and the frantic struggles that were everywhere she looked, but that did not disturb her. It was soothing, the constant state of chaos a balm on her young mind.

She'd already had someone try to destroy her, when she was barely new enough to know anything but a child's hurt that her creator was dissatisfied with his work. In a vague way she'd realized he was quite insane, but she'd still been hurt, and that was the important thing. 

It had been a few weeks since then, and she was starting to understand things more clearly. The first that she learned were the words that were so important to these people. The two languages that flowed and ebbed around her weren't hard to comprehend. They conveyed the whispers of battle and the coming Alchemists, they intrigued her, and she wasn't afraid as so many were. 

Another few days after that, she found her creator again. She'd been searching for a something else. What, she wasn't sure, but it was important enough to matter. Instead she'd found the creator, not alone as he'd been when he'd made her, how she last remembered him, instead with two others. 

She didn't get closer as she watched the destructive scene play out, head tilted as a quiet sort of satisfaction filled her. She left after it was done, before she could be seen, one word of consideration on her lips as she made sure to remember the person who'd delivered her revenge for her.

"Crimson."


End file.
